1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a device for wrapping articles, more particularly, groups of cigarettes, in two, preferably overlapping, partial blanks, namely a main section and a shorter flap section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates primarily to the wrapping of groups of cigarettes in two tin foil blanks. In specific cigarette packs, particularly so-called hard box packs, the block of cigarettes is wrapped in a tin foil blank with a removable flap. Wrapping this two part tin foil blank about the block of cigarettes in such a way that the main section and the flap section overlap produces certain difficulties in terms of packaging processes.
The known packaging devices for wrapping groups of cigarettes in a two part blank operate in such a way that the main section and the shorter flap section are cut one after the other from a common web. The two blank sections are then caused to partially overlap each other by means of a slight lateral movement of one end of the sections and through relative displacement of the sections. A structure is thus formed which consists of the main section and the already overlapping flap section. This two part blank is then folded about the block of cigarettes in a U-shaped manner by inserting it in an opening.
Complicated machinery is required to produce the two part blank structure with an overlap between the main section and the flap section and to transport the resulting structure to the block of cigarettes and, in practice, this does not always operate without breakdowns.